yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Mermadyn
Yo-Kai Mermadyn & Robonyan F is 8th episode & finale of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 2 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Mrs. Adams: You kids ready? Nick: For what? Mr. Adams: We're going on a fishing trip with no electronics. Nick and Nat: What?! Mrs. Adams: You kids are always glued to the screens, it's time to take a break. Mr. Adams: Now, hand over the devices. and Natalie hand over all their electronics to their parents Mrs. Adams: Even the yo-kai devices. Nick: What?! But what if a Yo-kai inspirits us? Mr. Adams: We'll just have to deal with it. Nick: This is gonna be so boring. {Theme Song} Jibanyan: You get no devices. Nick: Even no yo-kai. Jibanyan: Really? Nick: Yeah, you guys are starting to fade away. Whisper: I think it's a good idea, getting fresh air. the sunny sky turns cloudy and gloomy with rain Whisper: I take back what I said. Nick: This sucks. fishing rod goes crazy, pulling him forward Jibanyan: I think you've got something. pulls the rod and something comes from out the water Nick: I don't see anything. Whisper: It's the classic yo-kai, Mermadyn. Nick: I can't see anything at all. Jibanyan: Here. "hands watch" Nick: Where'd you get this? "puts on" Jibanyan: Took it from your dad. shines the light, bringing Mermadyn into light Nick: Oh, sorry to bother you. Mermadyn: It's fine, many have done this just to see a mermaid. Nick: Oh, that must get really annoying. Mermadyn: Yeah, just take my medal. "hands medal" Nick: Thanks. Mermadyn: See ya. "jumps into water" Nick: Weirdest fishing trip "screen closes on Mat with a T_T face, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: I'm so glad that fishing trip is over. Whisper: Nick, why are you picking your nose? Nick: Huh? Ugh, gross! Jibanyan: "picking nose" This feels nice. Whisper: You too. Nick: Gotta be a Yo-Kai. "searches" Snottle: So snotty. Nick: Not again! Whisper: Great, just who we need. Nick: I've got this. pulls out his fingers, and grabs a medal Jibanyan: "screams" Nick: Yo-kai medal, summon my friend! inserts medal and summons Robonyan Robonyan: How may I be of service? Nick: Stop Snottle. Robonyan: I would love to but, I know who can take over of him. "hands medal" Nick: Who's this? Robonyan: A better choice. "self destructs" Nick: Ok then, yo-kai medal, summon my friend. inserts the medal, turns dial and summons Robonyan F Robonyan F: Greetings. Nick: Who are you? Robonyan F: An upgraded version of your beloved Robonyan, Robonyan F. Nick: Can you stop Snottle? Robonyan F: Course. Mat: Great. F files over to Snottle, who's picking his nose Robonyan F: In the future's future, nose picking is a disgrace. Snottle: Snotty? Robonyan F: So I suggest you stop. eyes water, he begins to cry and runs away Nick: That was cool. medal lands in Nick's hands, it was covered in boogers Nick: I think I'm gonna vomit. Robonyan F: I'll be back. "disappears" Nick: I hate you, Snottle!! "Screen closes on Snottle and Robonyan F's medals, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Mrs. Adams *Mr. Adams *Whisper *Jibanyan *Mermadyn *Snottle *Robonyan *Robonyan F Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Mermadyn, Snottle & Robonyan F {Cut to purple background} Snottle: Time to pick a winner Mermadyn: "picking nose" This is snot right. Nick: "picking nose" Robonyan F! Robonyan F: You called. Nick: Snottle's back. F stares at Snottle who runs away in fear Nick: He must be really scared of you. Robonyan F: You should be too. Nick: Huh? Robonyan F: Nothing. {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes